Replacing Watson
by 11lokilove
Summary: Percy (female) is tired of the demigod world. She joins the army then goes the live in London where she meets a certain highly functioning sociopath. Who knows what might happen next. Percy is in Watson's place! Oneshot/up for adoption! Meant the be Percy/Sherlock pairing (Taken by artemisgoddessofthehunt)
1. Chapter 1

Life is boring. No titan taking over the world. No crazy earth being wanting revenge. No freaking monsters to fight! So Percy threw her collection of knives at the the wall.

"Bored!" Percy exclaimed, throwing her knife at the wall.

"Bored!" Percy said, repeating the process.

"So, bored."

Before long the word bored was spelt on the cabin wall.

And that was what she did for most of the morning.

You see it's been eight years since the Giant war. Anthony died in the war. Everyone else was fine. Mom and Paul had a house and a kids of their own. Percy moved out. The Seven each had they're own families now except for Percy. She still hasn't gotten over Anthony. Curse her fatal flaw!

Frank and Hazel were married. A child on the way.

Leo and Calypso were newly married.

Jason and Piper were married.

Thalia quit the Hunters and was dating Nico.

And then there was Perceia. She's living at Camp Half-Blood and still getting over the two wars. Nightmares haunted her sleep. Guilt gnawing at her from the inside and out, but she hid it. Camp depended on her strength. For them. She'd tell herself. Do it for them.

The horn was heard throughout the camp, signaling dinner. Percy sighed and got up to go to dinner.

Percy has been thinking about leaving Camp Half-Blood for awhile. She needed a change of scenery. She needed to get out of the country.

Truth is Percy didn't know where. She just wanted something different.

Percy had been thinking hard about this for the last few days. Yes, that's right. Perceia Jackson, once called seaweed brain could think. Things have changed since the second war. Percy didn't have Anthony to think for her, so she had to adapt and start knowing things for herself..

After the war, Athena took away her ADHD and dyslexia. Athena gave Percy's mind an extra push. It didn't magically make Percy the smartest person on earth, but it allowed Percy to learn a little more quickly than your average person. It allowed her to discover new water abilities.

Apollo gave Percy a little gift too. She could tell if someone was telling the truth or not.

Last of all, she got permission from Zeus to go into his domain.

Percy took advantage Athena's gifts and finished high school. She didn't know why she needed Apollo's gift, but she figured that Apollo knew that it would be needed in the future.

At dinner, Percy gave a portion of her food to her Father.

Please father, help me know where to go. Where will I be happy.

It wasn't until after dinner did Poseidon answer her call.

Join the army, my child. When you're done there try London.

Father's voice was soft and quiet, but still clear.

And that was where it began.

 **Five years later**

 _Percy sat chained to the wall. Her raven black hair, greasy and messier than usual. Her shirt was long gone with only a bra was there to cover her up. Perceia could now count her ribs. Her cheeks were sunken in. Bags were permanently under her eyes these days. Her back was covered with lashes, burns, bruises, and cuts. Percy could no longer remember where they all came from. Percy's eyes had lost their mischievous gleam. They were now just dull and hopeless looking._

 _Percy had been in Tartarus for months. She was captured by some of Kronos' monsters._

 _"Percy!" An ugly voice sung. "It's time for some fun!"_

 _A she monster of some kind came into the cell, grabbing Percy by the hair and dragging her all the way to the torture chambers._

 _The creature grinned, flashing her long yellow fangs. On the side of her was a tray filled with torture devices of all kinds. They did every kind of torture imaginable._

 _To make it worse, the monster turned itself into Anthony using the mist. She'd always do this. Sometimes Percy would actually believe the horrid word that would would spout from her Anthony's mouth._

 _Percy whimpered. She knew what was coming. The monster took out the whip, lashing it at Percy's ankles. Percy grit her teeth, mentally preparing for what was to come. Suddenly burning hot pain coursed through her. Percy bit back a scream._

Percy sat up, breathing hard and sweaty. It's only a dream. A very vivid dream. Or so she told herself.

Percy felt tears coming across her face. She should have saved them. Percy buried her face in her pillow and let out a sob, a deep sadness growing in her chest. You know, the kind that makes you wish for someone to hold you as you cry in their arms. Just to not be lonely while you cry your heart out.

She has been having those since the Tartarus, except she had Anthony to comfort her. Sometimes she would wake up screaming. Yeah, they got bad. That's why she threw herself into the military for awhile. It was the only place she felt comfortable in. Afghanistan was where she was sent. She used to work as a soldier in the army. (A/N not a doctor here. I think that career would make Percy... well not Percy. Doctoring isn't her style)

Percy actually participated in a war. She found the experience interesting. Mortal wars are very different. Especially when the soldiers aren't a bunch of kids and Percy wasn't the one leading the war. Which actually made it less stressing. Though she did get a limp that was actually an imaginary limp (the doctors had a more complicated way of saying it, but Percy just decided to shorten it up).

Percy sat up and reach for her cane, getting herself out of bed. She knew that she wouldn't be able to go to sleep so she walked herself to the window.

Percy stared out to the distance mournfully. So many died and it was her fault. She could have saved them. But there's one other person that Percy regretted killing... the young Percy. The Percy that cracked many witty jokes even when in danger. The Percy that was a seaweed brain. The Percy that died in Tartarus. The Percy that she wished to be. She hoped that the Percy would come back someday and maybe young Percy will come back. She just needs the right person to bring her out.

Percy was now sitting in a psychotherapist's office. She wasn't the one that signed up for this. It was the Chiron. The blasted centaur set me up with it. That nasty devil. How can a mortal psychiatrist help a demigod that has been through literal hell and back, but Percy went along with it. Though she still wanted to murder Chiron.

"So, how's your blog doing?" Ella asked me.

Percy smiled sarcastically, "It's going freaking great."

Ella frowned, but ignored the comment.

Percy pointed to the clipboard.

"You just wrote still has trust issues," Percy said, giving her famous wolf glare at the psychiatrist.

She didn't see it.

"And you read my writing upside down. D'you see what I mean?"

One point for the mortal and two for Percy. Dang it she's catching up.

"Percy, you're a soldier, and it's gonna take you a while to adjust to civilian life; and writing a blog about everything that happens to you will honestly help you."

Percy gazed back at her in despair, the sadness suddenly coming back to her.

"Nothing happens to me," Percy said, her voice breaking at the end. The emptiness came back full force.

Oh Anthony. What am I supposed to do in Life?

Russell Square Park

Percy limps briskly through the park, leaning heavily on her cane. She walks past a man that clearly recognized her.

"Percy, Percy Jackson!"

Percy stopped and turned around.

"Stamford. Mike Stamford. We were at Bart's together."

Percy's eyes widened. She absolutely hated that place. Yes she stayed in England for school, but a very short time. The only reason she went to the place was for her mother and to learn a few tricks to healing. She didn't finish the schooling, but she knew enough to get by. Of course it helped to be able to have the ability to control water. People were seventy-five percent water, so scanning the body for injuries and whatnot was pretty easy once she learned about the functions of the human body.

"Yes, of course. Sorry, Mike. Hello," Percy shook his hand.

"Yeah, I know. I got fat!"

Percy studied the man.

"Naw, just a bit fluffy," Percy smiled charmingly.

Mike blushed a bit. Yep she's still got it. Even after all this time of being antisocial.

"I heard you were abroad somewhere, getting shot at. What happened?"

"I got shot," Percy deadpanned. Nope, she lost it.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Mike changed the subject.

"So wanna get a drink?" Mike asked.

I smiled awkwardly "Sure."

Yep, alcohol is not for me. Percy thought as she took a sip of red wine. Though Gabe may be part of why she didn't like it. She made a face at her glass before she tried to start up a conversation.

"So you're still at Bart's, then?" Percy asked.

"Teaching now. Bright young things, like we used to be. Gosh, I hate them!"

Poor guy. Percy thought. He couldn't escape the horror of school even after he finished it.

"What about you? Staying in town 'til you get yourself sorted?" Mike asked.

"Can't afford London on an Army pension," Percy replied.

Mike shrugged. "I dunno – get yourself a flatshare or something?"

Percy snorted. "Who'd want me," she pointed to herself, "for a flatmate?"

Mike chuckled thoughtfully.

Percy was confused. "What?"

"Well, you're the second person to say that to me today."

She did not like where this was going for some reason. She was almost afraid to ask.

"Who was the first?"

Sherlock's P.O.V.

I was typing when the door opened. Percy

robably just Mike.

"Mike, can I borrow your phone? No signal on mine."

Mike sighed. "And what's wrong with the landline?"

"I'd rather text."

"You can use mine," a girl said from behind me.

"Oh, thank you," I said.

I finally turned around getting a view of her while she handed me her phone.

The woman was tanned. Calluses on her hands pointing to weapon use. I saw light scars that did not look normal. They're not self-inflicted, but they almost looked like claws. Some looked like burns and others looked like whips. The rest were not identifiable. It didn't make sense.

She held herself like a soldier and had a tan, but she wasn't sunbathing because she was pale where her clothes would cover her. She served in either Afganistán or Iraq. Her sea green eyes looked haunted. Like they've seen way more then they should. Not to mention they unatural color. Sea green wasn't a color that people cpuld have. She looked wary of everything. Her eyes darted all over. Her hand was in pocket and grabbed what looked like a pen. Her clothes were shaggy and old. She tried holding herself casually, but it was apparent that she was dangerous.

"It's an old mate of mine, Percy Jackson," Mike said.

I sat down again. My back towards the others.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" The man suddenly asked.

"Afghanistan," she said not missing a beat.

Hmm she doesn't seem too surprised or annoyed.

"Ah, coffee. Thank you, Molly," I said as I took the mug out of her hands

The woman looked around. She almost seemed jumpy. Like a monster would come out any moment. It was strange. I was frustrated about my inability to deduct her. She was so confusing and unpredictable. Nothing made sense.

I blinked as I looked closely at Molly as she put the mug down on the table

Her mouth was paler.

"What happened to your lipstick?" I asked.

She smiled (awkwardly, but Sherlock's oblivious to this kind of thing)

"It wasn't working for me."

"Really, I thought it was a big improvement. Mouth's too small now."

I took a sip of my coffee.

"Okay," she said unhappily and left.

I went back to typing. "So, how do you feel about the violin?"

Percy tilted her head in slight confusion. She kind of looks like a puppy when she does that.

Where did that come from?

"Well, I don't mind it. Nice instrument. Lovely sound. Not too deep and not too low," Percy said absentmindedly. "So, why do you ask."

"I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometimes I don't talk for days on end," I half glanced round towards Percy. "Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other."

Percy smiled. "Indeed."

She didn't even point out about how I knew about the flatmates. I think I'm going to like her. Shut up.

"Got my eye on a nice little place in central London. Together we could afford it. We'll meet there tomorrow evening; seven o'clock," I said before heading to the door.

"Is that it?"

I stopped. "Is that what?"

Percy rolled her eyes. "We just met and we're going to go look at the flat."

"Problem?"

Percy throws a look at Mike.

"Dude, we don't even know each other. I don't even know your name. Could we at least try to act like normal people?"

I looked towards the ground for a second before I gave brief grin as I raised my eyes.

"I know you're a soldier from the army and you've recently been invalidated home from Afghanistan, but you're originally from America."

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"And I know your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic – quite correctly, I'm afraid."

Mike tried to hide a smirk.

Percy looked unimpressed. "You did pretty good. You just left all the important bits out."

I almost growled. This has never happened before. Never. What did I miss?

"Let's me give it a try," she paused.

Percy's P.O.V.

I used my water powers to sweep across Sherlock. The water telling me all I needed to know. After all it never forgets what happens to it.

"Hm, let's see. Cocaine and smoking addiction. Ooh very bad for you. You got an older brother that is rich and quite powerful. He worries over you quite a bit and you don't like him very much. You have some symptomes of Asperger's syndrome. Odd eye contact stuff and all. Ooh married to your work are we? You know your eating habits are most unhealthy. And you're some kind of detective. Consulting detective? Yes, that's it. Must I go on?"

Mike's jaw dropped. Sherlock looked like he was both shocked, irritated and glad at the same time. He was probably glad to have someone closer to his intelligence, but he also is quite insecure about himself. He wants to prove himself. Part of having such a troubled childhood.

"Now may I have your name and the address?"

"Sherlock Holmes and the address is two two one B Baker Street," he said trying to regain his composure.

I gave him my signature lopsided grin. "Thanks."

I winked as I walked out leaving the two behind.

Maybe, just maybe Sherlock could be the one to course young Percy out. Maybe he'll fill the emptiness that has been there since Anthony died. Maybe things could be okay.

I smiled. Maybe.

 **Okay so I kinda changed this thing more then I wanted to and I've given Percy a power that will help her along this world. I kind of like this crossover. What do you guys think? I think a we should put Percy either in Hotel Transylvania or Supernatural next. Any suggestions? If anyone wants to continue it please contact me.**


	2. Taken

This is taken by artemisgoddessofthehunt. So, look out for it.


End file.
